The Fallen Truth
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: Amai & Phoebe are both the new girls at Domino High! Phoebe is secretly a vampire while Amai is really Nua, Bakura's past & favourite girl friend. Who will end up with Bakura? The vampire or ex thief? OC x Bakura x OC Rare swearing R&R!
1. New Students

"Okay everyone, today we have two new students, no they are not related, they both just started here at the same time," Sensei explained to the class of students.

"Hey, I'm Pheebs, I came from 'merica," Phoebe strode in confidently, she was not tall but not small either, and she had black hair with red streaks. She had green eyes that were not at all filled with any innocence but sneaky and mischief. Her skin was extremely pale but her beauty stood out more.

"Um, hi I am Amai, I come from Egypt..." Amai, a slim and tanned girl slowly came in too. She had black wavy hair and grey shy eyes.

"Now, you two you can choose where you sit, but I can always move you if you mess around." Sensei informed the two girls.

So Phoebe sat with a group of girls to the right whilst Amai sat on her own at an empty desk in the left back corner of the classroom next to an open window. She made sure it was not occupied then paid attention to the teacher as the lesson now started.

Once the lesson ended, Phoebe looked like she was already popular as it was Break and her and her friends all walked outside to get lunch. While on the other hand, Amai was sitting on her own.

She was sitting there, fiddling with her charm bracelet thinking about something.

Then the door shot open, and two boys ran inside and to the window where they dropped an object.

And then a boy smaller than them came in and was crying.

"Stop it! Leave my stuff alone!" The small boy covered his face as he was punched in the stomach by one of the bullies and the other kicked him causing him to slip.

Then the two bullies noticed Amai.

"What you looking at, freak?" One of them spat. That boy had white, crazy hair, extremely pale skin and Brown, tinted with crimson red, mean and narrowed eyes. And the other boy had pale/sandy blond hair, along with tanned skin darker than his hair. He had pale purple eyes that showed complete mischief.

Amai quickly looked back down at her bracelet, and when she heard them leave, she stood up and walked over to the boy on the ground. Amai reached her hand out and the boy held it as she helped him up.

"What happened?" She asked the small boy with a concerned voice and frown.

"Oh, um well those two pick on me when no one else is around, and what they dropped out of the window was my book..." The boy said as he calmed down from crying.

"That's not nice, what is your name?" Amai asked him as she looked concerned.

"I am Yugi, I do have a brother that goes to this school... but he doesn't care about me anymore," He sighed,

"What does your book look like?" Amai asked him yet another question.

"It is a book about Ancient Egypt," He told her, she nodded.

"I come from Egypt, Oh by the way my name is N- Amai" Amai introduced herself then added, "Let me find your book Yugi." Amai then walked outside.

'how come he seems familiar?' Amai thought to her self as she collected the book from the ground.

**Phoebe's POV:**

Phoebe was sitting near the school pool with a bunch of girls and boys.

She mentally laughed at how pathetic those mortals were. Then she became thirsty, well that is what happens when a vampire is surrounded by many humans that smelt of blood.

She then made a small plan.

"Hey, wanna come with me to get something?" She flirted with one of the boys, a stupid boy.

He agreed grinning and Phoebe flirted with him so he didn't realise that they were walking to an empty field where a kind of empty forest was.

When they walked through the forest, they stopped and part one was complete. Next was part 2 of her plan.

The boy got confused but forgot when Phoebe starting kissing him.

"Ah, I've got it now," she smirked, her eyes turned blood red.

Phoebe moved to his neck and kissed it a couple of times, then she sunk her now fangs into his neck.

At first the boy groaned in lust, but then he screamed in horrifying pain while Phoebe sunk deeper and drank lots, she drank better tasting blood before but as long as she had some, it would last her a day or so.

When she was satisfied she pulled away from the dead boy and walked away leaving the stranger's body to rot.

She licked all of the blood off of her lips and neatened her clothes.

When she walked back to the others, they didn't seem to remember the boy that was with them since they were such a big group. They didn't realize Phoebe had left either.

Their next lesson that day was going to be History and Phoebe sighed as she waiting outside the door.

Some other people had arrived and only four were considered to her as her 'friends' so they chatted for some minutes.

**Amai's POV:**

Yugi and Amai walked to History together as they were going to meet up with one of Yugi's friends.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi said as he walked up to a boy with white, scruffy hair and brown friendly eyes.

"Hi Yugi," Ryou smiled, then he noticed Amai who hid a bit behind Yugi.

"Hey Amai, don't be shy," Yugi told her with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, um I'm Amai," She introduced her self.

"I'm Ryou, oh by the way, my twin Bakura goes to this school so I warn you that he and his friend Marik can sometimes be a bit mean," Ryou warned, then he looked at Yugi, "Did they do anything to you today?"

"Er, they just threw my book out of the window, nothing super bad," Yugi replied then they all walked in to their History class. 'Bakura? I heard that name before... but it is so hard to remember it exactly,' Amai thought to her self.

"Okay, Amai your seat will be next to Bakura over there," The teacher told her, so Amai went to sit down, but stopped as she saw Bakura had his bag on the chair.

"Could you move your bag, please?" Amai asked Bakura, he turned around and stared at her,

" No," Was all he replied, then he faced his friend Marik again and they talked about something.

"Bakura! Let her sit there!" The teacher shouted at him, Bakura sighed and pulled his bag under his feet, then he continued talking to Marik. Amai sat down and looked up to see Phoebe entering class, she sat with Marik.

Marik let her sit there straight away, then the teacher told the class to write a fact file about themselves.

'It might seem foolish, but who cares? They'll probably think I am lying.' Amai thought to herself.

Name: Nua Amai Then she rubbed out Nua.

Home village: Kul Elna then she rubbed it out and put Cairo

Country: Egypt

New Home: Domino City, Japan

Can speak: English, Japanese and can read and speak Egyptian

Relationship: Did 3,000 years ago... Then she rubbed it out and put Single

_Nua was Amai's real name. She changed it though, as she moved away from Egypt._

_Nua was a evil, heartless thief from the destroyed Kul Elna. She had a lover, the King Of Thieves. They got along so well._

_But now she got a second chance at life, and she used it wisely by being the opposite._

_But she's found Bakura again, except he does not know it is her because her name and that she is being shy and looks weak. No one ever found out, except Ishizu who helped her pick a place to live as she was still in Egypt._

Ishizu came here to look after her brother Marik. Who is at school today. Ishizu could of told Marik who could of told Bakura who Amai really was.

"Now swap your book with the person next to you." Madam said to everyone.

"What does this have to do with history though?" A student asked.

"You can write about your past, like when you were younger what were you like," The teacher told the class as they added things,

'I would be able to write about my past, but it wouldn't fit inside this tiny book.' Amai thought.

She looked at Bakura who was still writing, 'I wonder what he's writing, probably lies.'

Then Amai decided to add a bit more about her past.

When I was 8, I was at home with my mother as my father had gone out.

My father had not come home for a while and we grew worried, then one day we heard the sound of horses and men. The men were putting everything on fire and there was lots of screaming.

The sound of horses began getting closer _and then my mother shouted,_

"_Go find shelter Nua! It is not safe here! Please promise me you will get your revenge on this Pharaoh!" I nodded in agreement then ran outside._

_Then I got onto the roof and looked around my self. There was flames everywhere, I saw dead bodies and -_

Amai decided to rub it out and keep it all a secret.

"You gonna swap then?" Bakura asked Amai as she looked at him, he sounded cold.

"Er yeah," Amai replied as they swapped books and began reading.

"What the hell, you've erased like all of the things you've wrote, just finish reading mine," He sighed as he threw the book onto Amai's part of the desk but then it fell off.

Amai quickly picked it up, closed and put it neatly on her desk. Then she began reading.

Name: Bakura

Home: Kul Elna

Country: Egypt

Lives now: Domino City, Japan

Relationship: Single but don't care

Occupation: Student at Domino High School

Deceased parents.

If you want to know more about me, then don't bother trying.

Note: Stop acting so naïve it makes you look pathetic.

Amai sighed as she gave Bakura his book back and then he ripped the page out of it.

He scrunched it into a ball then threw it into the bin which was at the front and Amai heard some of the girls go 'ooh.' probably because they fancy him.

Amai day dreamed for the rest of the lesson until the bell was heard.

"Hey Amai, what lesson do you have next?" Yugi asked Amai as she stood up.

"Hi Yugi, I have P.E, then I have 1 hour of free time to have lunch," Amai told him.

"Hey you two, I have the same as you Amai, except I'll be with the boys," Ryou said as he walked up to the two.

"Well I'll be going to Literacy, bye guys," Yugi said, then he walked off to his lesson.

While Amai and Ryou were walking to their lessons Ryou asked,

"Amai, if you aren't busy after school, I can give you a tour of Domino if you would like?"

"I'm not busy, that'd be cool, where should I meet you?" Amai asked Ryou,

"We can meet outside the gates of school, anyway I'll see you out here so we can go to get our lunch." Ryou and Amai waved to each other and walked to the changing rooms.

When Amai entered the girls changing room, she noticed Phoebe the new but popular girl was being told off by the teacher because she did not bring her PE kit.

When she was finished with Phoebe, the teacher looked at me.

"Now Amai, have you got your PE kit?" Amai nodded, "See Phoebe, Amai is new as well and she remembers her PE kit, why do you not do the same?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and ignored the teacher as she talked to her friends.

As Amai got changed, she heard Phoebe and the girls talking about... her and her new friends.

"Why the hell would any one be friends with those losers, why not Ryou's brother Bakura, now he is handsome, and Marik too!"

"Ryou and Yugi are gay, they are the only reason that they still smile these days," Another girl laughed and the others joined in.

"Talking about Bakura, I was thinking about asking him out tomorrow," Amai heard that it was Phoebe's voice.

"cool!" The girls replied.

Amai was shocked then everyone left the changing room to start the PE lesson.

At the end of the school day, Yugi, Ryou and Amai met up and walked to Ryou's house.

Amai told them about what happened in PE, and they sighed,

"Well this is my house, Amai," Ryou said, "Be right back, you two can come in for a moment if you want?"

So they walked inside. The place was quite dark, but the light from the small windows showed parts of the room.

"Bakura is in his room at the moment, let's just hope he doesn't come out," Ryou said then he ran up to his bedroom to get something.

**Meanwhile,**

"Argh! I need a plan to get rid of that girl, if Bakura finds out who Amai really is, then my plan will be foiled!" Phoebe shouted to her self in her apartment.

She had no neighbours as she made sure she lived away from humans so she could kill and feed in the forests and woods surrounding her home.

"Might as well just kill her somewhere empty when we're at school," Phoebe stopped as she looked out of the window. Because her ears were very sensitive, she could hear everything no matter how far. Outside her place, there were three people.

"Here is the woods, people usually camp or go fishing since there is a lake way over there," Ryou pointed through the trees.

"The best time to come here is in the summer, me and Ryou came here last summer, maybe you could come with us here this summer?" Yugi suggested. Amai nodded and they smiled. Then they walked off leaving the forest. Phoebe smirked, then laughed evilly as she thought up a really evil plan.


	2. Friends and Enemies

**Hey xxpinkblinkxx here! Thank you to RoyalRaven007 and Mairorah for reviewing! :)I am still wondering what the title can be for this story so please give me any ideas you have for a title. I don't really think this chapter is as good as the first chapter, but I'll let you read it and tell me your opinion of this.**

**By the way, there is not going to be any dueling or duel monster cards in this story because I want to make it like more based around the characters.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Amai woke up, it was another beautiful day. She got out of bed, put her school uniform on and ate some breakfast. Then someone knocked on the door. So she walked over to it and opened the door. It was Phoebe,

"Hi Amai," She greeted.

"Um hi Phoebe?" Amai was confused as to why she was there.

"I'm really sorry about my habits yesterday, I didn't mean any of it," Phoebe told Amai straight away.

"Really?" Amai accepted the apology.

"Yeah, and if it makes us better friends, I have a present for you but it's a surprise so you have to put this on," Phoebe handed Amai a blindfold. Amai then hesitated but decided to put it on, then phoebe took her hand and leaded her to somewhere outside.

Phoebe took her to an alley which was empty and pushed Amai's sleeve up to reveal her neck, and she went in for the kill.

But when she closed her eyes, she did not realise that Amai took her charm bracelet off.

Then everything went quickly.

Amai kicked Phoebe in the stomach causing her to release Amai and fall to the ground. Phoebe cursed and then realized.

"Trying to kill me are you? Sorry but that doesn't work on me," Amai spat at Phoebe.

"Ah, so you are your real self again?" Phoebe asked with a smirk.

"No, I am only myself at this moment because I took this bracelet off, it has a charm inside it, I use it as I was given a second chance at life, now go before I change my mind," Amai/Nau said coldly until both Amai and Phoebe saw Yugi and Ryou running up to them, and Bakura way behind them watching.

"Ow... that hurt..." Phoebe moaned, hugging her self.

"Huh? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"What the hell Phoebe?" Amai said annoyed with her arms crossed.

"What did you do to her, Amai?" Ryou asked concerned about Phoebe.

"She would of done worse if you would have seen she tried biting me!" Amai shouted at them. Ryou and Yugi looked confused and a bit scared.

"Amai, why a-are you a-acting different than yesterday?" Yugi asked Amai who was facing away from them still with crossed arms.

"Because of this." Amai held up the bracelet for them to see.

Then she put it on her wrist. Amai became the shy, innocent girl again and fell onto the ground with a yelp.

"Amai!" Yugi and Ryou shouted,

"Oh, whoops," Amai laughed awkwardly to herself,

"Are... you okay?" Yugi asked looking at her bracelet.

"uh yeah, sorry about what just happen, I'm... weird," Amai face palmed herself.

"Who was that?" They all realised the voice belonged to Bakura. Amai stood up quickly.

"what do you mean?" Amai was puzzled.

"When you weren't wearing your bracelet, you acted really different," Bakura reminded her.

"Oh... er, look! We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" She said suddenly as she began run. Ryou and Yugi followed her, while Phoebe and Bakura walked to school.

Once Amai reached the school, she went inside and fast walked straight to her first lesson.

Literacy, when she arrived she walked inside to find a annoyed male teacher.

"Just go sit down over there," The teacher sighed and pointed to an empty desk in the middle row of desks. Amai went and sat down as Bakura and Phoebe arrived. They went to sit down in there seats while Amai put her palm of her hand onto her chin as she leaned her elbow onto the table.

From the corner of her right eye, she saw Bakura and phoebe talking to Marik. Amai noticed they looked at her every few seconds and laughed quietly.

Amai sighed, then at the end of the lesson she walked to D.T and smiled when she found none of those 3 were in her class. Ryou and Yugi were.

"Hey you two," Amai said as she sat next to Ryou who was sitting next to Yugi.

"Hi Amai, how was your literacy lesson?" Ryou asked.

"It was 'great', oh yeah, Bakura, Marik and Phoebe kept looking at me and whispering things then laughing, sure it was great," Amai replied sarcasticly.

"Oh well, they are all nonsense," Yugi said,

"Okay class, today we will be on the computers, so we are going to IT02," The teacher said so everyone began walking to the room.

Everyone picked a place to sit, including Amai and her two friends.

"Everyone, today I am going to show you all how to make graphics for a game," The teacher told the class that cheered.

So that is what the class did for the hour.

Soon it was lunch time, Amai went with Yugi and Ryou to get lunch and sit down on one of the tables in the hall.

Once they sat down, they noticed a full table including Bakura, Marik and Phoebe.

"It's only Phoebe's second day here, yet she is going out with my brother," Ryou face palmed himself.

"Talking about her, what happened this morning? We promise we'll believe you," Yugi told Amai.

"Okay, well after I had my breakfast Phoebe came to the door and said she was sorry about yesterday, she told me she had a surprise then when we walked into the alleyway, she tried biting me like she was a vampire, so I had to kick her to get away before she tried killing me, look I even have proof that she bit me," Amai explained then she breathed out slowly.

"Whoa, okay we definitely believe you, but I didn't think vampires ever existed," Ryou said then he had a drink of his soda, he caught a glimpse of Bakura and Phoebe looking at him and his friends smirking.

"Oh great, they are looking at us again..." Ryou sunk down in his seat.

"Hey Yugi?" Amai asked Yugi and he looked at her, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, my big brother is Atem, he's over there with my... used to be friends..." He frowned.

"What happened?" Amai became concerned about Yugi.

"They started treating me differently because I am really small compared to them," Yugi looked to the floor, but then Amai pushed lightly his head up to meet Amai's gaze.

"Yugi, everyone comes in any shape or sizes, but that does not make them different, nobody is the same, if you would like, I can go and talk to him?" Amai told him seriously.

"Thanks Amai, but I don't think now is a good time, they could all pick on you," Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi-kun I've dealt with many bullies before, and I always won the fight," Amai said, that was half true and half lie.

"Well, if you think so, Amai-kun," Then Yugi started to smile faintly, "Thank you,"

"No prob, I like seeing people smile, it makes me smile," Amai said as she smiled then grinned.

"Ooh we should get to our next class, our math teacher can be quite strict," Ryou said.

"Okay, I can put up with that," Amai said as they stood up then left.

Phoebe, Bakura and Marik still making insults and laughing at how Amai was acting like the best. Then they plotted on getting her.

Soon, it was home time.

Ryou and Amai walked to their houses as Yugi went the other way.

"Don't you think it is strange that this is only yours and Phoebe's second day here, yet we all have enemies or bullies?" Ryou asked and Amai nodded.

'How will I tell him my secret?' Amai thought to herself, 'I'll leave it for now, I guess.'

Then they reached to Ryou's house and walked inside.

"Ryou? You know Bakura, how many girl friends has he had?" Amai suddenly asked randomly.

"Huh? O-oh, well... he has had quite a few, but he once told me that none of them were as great and perfect as his first girlfriend," Ryou explained.

"what was her name?" Amai asked him yet another question.

"I think it was Nua something... oh yeah it's-" Ryou was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "I'll get it," Ryou said and he opened the front door to find Marik who looked in a hurry for something.

"Is Bakura there?" Marik asked,

"Yeah," Ryou replied then Marik ran past him to Bakura's room upstairs. Ryou sighed, "Well um... I think it's time you went home now... It is getting a bit dark now."

"Okay and bye Ryou, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Amai waved goodbye until Ryou's house was out of view.

Then suddenly, someone pulled on Amai's wrist and she was pulled into an alleyway.

"Huh?" She shouted but then someone covered her mouth. Then two other shadows appeared.

"Stop acting so innocent fool!" Amai did not have time to think who's voice that belonged to as one of them slapped her cheek. Amai yelped. She tried taking off her bracelet but one of the people grabbed her hand.

"You act so tough at school, yet here you are as helpless as a kitten," a boy laughed.

"if you've dealt with bullies before, how come you aren't doing anything to us?" Another boy asked.

"B-because of my bracelet! Th-there is a charm t-that won't let me act my o-old ways, since I used to be really s-strong..." Amai tried explaining but stuttered, "I used to k-ki..."

"let's see how strong you are then," A girl said, then they took the bracelet off.

Amai then suddenly got her right hand free and used it to hit the hand holding her left hand.

One of the boys tried grabbing her, but she only kicked him in the privates. The other boy tried helping his friend, and the girl was staring at the ground, where the bracelet was.

Then Amai ran off from the scene but she forgot her bracelet, so what happened was that the other mysterious girl picked it up and put it in her pocket.

* * *

**Please press the review button (Now even more blue than before! :O ), I really want to know what you think of this story! **

**Whats gonna happen next? What is Amai supposed to do? Will she become out of control?**

**I don't know about you, but I think I have this habit of trying to quickly write all of the story, but I want to make this story at least 5 to 10 chapters and if there is only 5 chapters then I want to make sure theres loads to read, but not be boring.**

**If you have any tips or advice for me, please do say :) But no flamers because they aren't nice and it makes me think that my story is really rubbish when it might not...  
**

**Goodbye for now,**

~xxpinkblinkxx~


	3. A Spell Book?

P.B: Hello again readers, sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories properly, but school is always in the way especially homework, I'm in Year 8 now :P

Rikuaru: I'm not in this story but I just wanna point out that back in October xxpinkblinkxx didn't have her laptop so there was pieces of paper everywhere in her room O_o

P.B: That's quite true, my laptop got tons of viruses so I got it checked by some PC guys and when I got it back I had another problem. -.- lol the wire between the keyboard/buttons on my laptop and my screen was snapped so we got it sent back AGAIN! And it costed my dad about £100 and something... or only 70 £££££££! Anyways, Ryou can you do the disclaimer?

Ryou: Okay, xxpinkblinkxx doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or me or Bakura, but she does own Phoebe and Nua (Amai) otherwise this would be more than a fanfiction and that there would be a sequel to the original series and no GX or 5d's and we would have more screen time.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amai sighed, she was annoyed when she arrived at her apartment.

She forgot the charm bracelet, so Amai was able to be her 'normal' evil self.

She couldn't see the peoples' faces in the dark so she had no idea who got her bracelet.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that I do not get angry then," she then sighed, "That's going to be extremely easy when I am very paranoid." She added sarcastically to herself.

The next morning, like every other morning she would get changed into her school uniform and have breakfast then wait for Ryou and Yugi to arrive so they could walk to school together.

The door knocked, and when she opened it there was Yugi and Ryou waiting.

Ryou looked a bit worried about something though.

"Hey guys," Amai started.

"Hi Amai," Yugi said forcing himself to smile.

"Ryou, what's up?" Amai asked as Ryou then looked up at her.

"Something weird happened yesterday night to Bakura, he came home and was limping, he just went into his room and when I tried to ask him what was wrong his door was locked and he yelled at me to go away," Ryou sighed as Amai came outside and locked her door.

"He probably just got in a fight and didn't want to talk about it because he lost," Amai mentally laughed. 'Hmm, maybe he was one of the three last night? WELL DUH! It was Bakura, Marik and Phoebe! That makes perfect sense!' She thought.

"I know why Ryou, it's just that Bakura, Marik and Phoebe were annoying me last night and all I was doing was being defensive because they tried hurting me in the first place," Amai said then sighed and looked at Ryou.

"Oh... it's just Bakura was quiet all night after I stopped trying to talk to him... what did you d-do?" He asked Amai as they walked around a corner.

"Well, the three were crowding me and when they took my bracelet off I managed to kick Bakura and then they stopped trying to get me so I ran off, but I forgot my bracelet so I am kind of annoyed, it was this really important thing I got from a good friend..." She began to lie.

"Maybe one of them has it?" Yugi told her, "I doubt they'd keep it though..."

"And if they do want to keep it and try hiding it, nobody can steal from me..." Amai said determined as they walked up to Domino High.

Then they walked to their morning group and sat at their desks.

Not much activity happened during the day, but at Lunch...

Amai was sitting under a tree in the shade as she had her lunch.

"Hey Amai, is this yours?" Phoebe came up to her with the bracelet.

"Where'd you find it?" Amai asked trying not to get angry and succeeding as she grabbed it.

"I was walking to school, and the alley is usually my short cut, then I found your bracelet and I thought it belonged to you, oh by the way I also came to tell you that next week on Friday there will be a prom, it starts at 8 o'clock, everybody's gonna go see ya" As Phoebe started walking away, Amai said coldly,

"I know it was you, Marik and Bakura that tried attacking me last night, and I also know that you know my past but you don't want want to tell your precious boyfriend because you love him," She said the last part in a funny sarcastic voice, Phoebe fumed.

"I do love him though! So what if I know your past, the past can't repeat itself! Bakura is the best boyfriend I've ever had! Why don't you put that crappy bracelet on and get a life?"

Amai continued sitting and her face looked at the ground so her fringe covered her eyes and made her face dark.

"You won't win," Amai said dully, "You don't know everything about him, but I do, and that prom you say, you will be the one on your own,"

"Hey Pheebz what are you doing?" Bakura came into view, he noticed Amai on the ground.

"Oh Hey 'Kura, I was just trying to make friends with Amai, but she's being rude," Phoebe lied in an innocent and sweet tone.

Amai looked up, her eyes blood red, Phoebe stepped away from Amai but Amai only stood up and walked closer to the two.

"Why do you want to make friends with this creep?" Bakura asked Phoebe scowling at Amai who then paused.

"I thought I could make her change and be more friendly so she could be popular..." Phoebe lied yet again to him.

"Lies... pathetic it is, actually Phoebe was telling me about this prom that will be taking place soon and then she gave me my bracelet back which you three had tried stealing from me, now I would not like to be late for my lesson so excuse me." Amai said and strode off, Bakura gave her a suspicious look and then Phoebe kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I better get going too hun, later!" She hugged him and walked off to the opposite direction.

Later on it was the end of the school day again, and Amai walked with Ryou to her house. He was going to her house so they could study together for a Science test the next day.

"Hey Ryou, Phoebe said that there's going to be a prom on Friday next week, will you be going?" Amai asked him as she kicked her shoes off.

"Yeah I guess I will be, Bakura's making me go..." Ryou sighed and then got his notebook out.

Amai did the same and put her notebook on the coffee table, they both sat on the couch comfortable.

"Are you thirsty Ryou? I could make you hot chocolate, coffee or tea?" Amai asked him as she stood up.

"Uh okay, could I have Tea please?" Ryou replied and Amai went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea. "Oh yeah I have two sweeteners," Ryou told Amai who smiled at him, so did she.

After drinking tea and revising, Ryou left to go home since it was dark out.

Something caught Amai's eye, a blood red light coming from the forest.

Since she was quite curious she put her black jacket on and felt like taking her grey coloured contacts off to reveal her natural eye colour which was a deep and mysterious crimson.

Amai grabbed a small black bag and put her contacts and bracelet inside it. She put the bag around her waist onto a belt and headed outside.

The red light still beamed through the dark city but nobody was outside since it was night.

She started running until she found the source of the strange lighting, she hid behind a nearby tree and watched as a figure chanted Egyptian words.

The figure turned to Amai and the light disappeared so Amai could see the figure who turned out to be Phoebe.

Amai stood up and walked up to Phoebe.

"Taken your contacts off finally?" Phoebe asked grinning strangely.

"Yes, now what the hell was that weird red light?" Amai commanded rather than asking Phoebe.

"Oh no need to be so cold Nua, I was only testing an old Ancient Egyptian spell from this book that my boyfriend gave me," Her voice was full of mischief as she showed Nua a tattered brown book with Egyptian Hieroglyphs on it 'Spell Book'.

'That was the book I stole from the Palace and gave to Bakura as a birthday present when we were 14...' The memory flashed through Nua's mind.

"What kind of spell, what were you attempting?" Nua asked sternly, glaring at Phoebe who smiled sweetly.

"Nothing you need to know," Then she chanted the same few words causing Nua to black out and when she did wake up again, she found her self back in her bedroom again like nothing happened.

Her small black bag on the floor next to her bed which she sat on.

"... You imbecile, I never forget anything, that was a stupid act that you tried to pull..." Nua said to herself with bitterness in her voice, then she decided to rest since there was going to be a science test the next day that she'd have to do without sleeping.

* * *

P.B: Uhh ... I hope that was okay, please review and tell me what you think, flame if you want, but I'll only use them to set Phoebe on fire.

Tristan: (Abridged Voice Aka Barney) YEAH! burn the witch!

P.B: Tristan she's a vampire, not a witch... Anyways thanks for reading, I'll attempt to write the next chapter...

Rikuaru: Don't get your hopes up ...

P.B: HEY ! I am right now !


	4. Shopping at the Mall!

**Chapter Four**

Amai yawned and stretched her arms, she glanced at her black digital clock on her bed side table to see it was** 6:30** in big bold red letters; it was time for her to wake up.

She climbed off of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

While at the Ishtar Residence, Ishizu was making Marik his breakfast.

'Should I tell Marik who Amai really is? But then wouldn't he tell Bakura straight away...?' she thought as she put the breakfast on the table.

Then Marik came downstairs, the collar of his blue school jacket undone so you could see his gold choker.

"Morning Ishizu," He greeted then sat at the counter and ate his food.

Just as he was finishing Ishizu decided to ask him something.

"Marik, do you happen to know a girl at your school called Amai?"

"Err yeah, she's well weird," Marik replied with food in his mouth.

"She isn't who you all at school think she is at all." Ishizu said sternly and Marik stared at her in confusion. "She is Nua and I met her back while I stayed in Egypt last week, I had given her a charm bracelet which you may have noticed because she told me that she didn't want to be the same cruel person she was in her past life, that bracelet stopped her from being evil so that may explain why you think she is strange."

"Isn't Nua Bakura's girl-" Marik was about to ask her but then his older sister explained specifically.

"Yes, she is his old girl friend, now I need you to help Nua because Phoebe is really a immortal vampire, and at the moment she has got Bakura's spell book so she could cause a lot trouble, all she wants to do is make Bakura a vampire so then she has a slave, she also knows Nua's past but she won't tell any of you," Marik's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Okay then, I'll help Nua get back her boyfriend before Phoebe tries anything to hurt my friends." He grabbed his bag and walked outside. Then he headed straight for Nua's house.

Amai poured out a bowl of Shreddies and got a small glass of milk. She sat at the clean counter and ate in silence. She did get quite lonely alone, Ryou and Yugi were supposed to come over in a few minutes so she felt fine enough.

She finished it and cleaned up before packing her bag and then the doorbell rang a couple of times.

She opened it and to her surprise there was Marik instead of Ryou and Yugi.

"Hey Nua," He said and Nua raised an eyebrow.

"Uh hi, did Ishizu actually tell you now?" Nua asked Marik who nodded.

"Only just a few minutes ago, I'll help you save Bakura before Phoebe tries to hurt him or you." He told Nua who smiled.

"Thanks Marik, that'll help me a lot," Nua said before seeing Ryou and Yugi spotting Marik and her talking.

"Hey Ryou, Yugi," Marik said to them and they both nervously said hello back.

Then their gazes turned to Nua as they stood outside on the porch with questioning looks written on both their faces.

"Yes you guys, this is my natural eye colour, I know it's weird anyway we better get going to school y'know." Nua pointed out.

"Oh right, sorry." Ryou apologised and Nua rolled her eyes.

"Marik, you can walk with us if you want," She said,

"Thanks Nua," He replied and then Ryou and Yugi froze with shock.

"Isn't Nua...?" Ryou tried to say but he couldn't because of how shocked he was hearing what Marik had just said.

"Yes I am really your brother's very old girl friend Nua, Ishizu only just told Marik who I really am, I had met her in Egypt when I found myself somehow alive in my tomb, at first I wanted to change my life and be the opposite of who I was before but when I joined Domino High I saw him again... You can say I am jealous of her but I know I am not, Phoebe is only using Bakura as a pawn, like Zorc used him for chaos, and she now even has a spell book that Bakura gave her so she can become even more powerful. The thing is, I need your help… please guys?" Nua asked Yugi and Ryou, who looked at each other before nodded quickly.

"We'd always help a friend; maybe we can try getting you two together at the prom and keep Phoebe away?" Ryou suggested and light bulbs struck Yugi and Marik's heads.

"That is the cleverest idea that's come out of your mouth Ry," Marik said patting Ryou on the head, and then he peeked at Nua's clock. "Ugh, we better get to school..."

Ryou and Yugi gasped in realisation then the four of them started walking to school, on the way Nua started telling Ryou about the good times she used to have with Bakura.

"We'd always remember each other's birthday, and would steal to get the best present, the spell book Bakura gave Phoebe was what I stole from the Palace ages ago for his birthday," She explained.

"I wonder if Bakura even still likes you Nua, yesterday at lunch Phoebe kissed him on the lips and his eyes flashed completely white before going back to normal..." Marik informed Nua who gritted her teeth together and clenching her hands into fists.

"That bitch needs to know her boundaries." Venom dripped from every word that came out of Nua's mouth causing Ryou and Yugi to cringe in fear.

"Anyway, we better start getting ideas of how to keep Phoebe away while you also hook me up with 'Kura," Nua said in a relaxed tone, her mood gone calm strangely quick, the three nodded in agreement and then they arrived to the hell hole, also known as high school.

They went to morning room and surrounded Nua's class desk, continuing their little plan when Bakura and Phoebe entered the classroom holding hands. Phoebe scowled at Nua while Bakura gave Marik a look which said 'Why are you hanging out with those losers?' Marik sent Bakura a look back which said 'They aren't losers Bakura, I'll tell you later, Okay?' Though Marik knew he wasn't going to tell his friend the actual reason of course.

Everybody in the class took their proper seats as the teacher arrived and he started telling the class about some special events.

"As you should all know, next Friday at 8 pm we are holding a prom for your year, also there will be a few photo booths around so you can take pictures of yourself, but there are also some ground rules like no hanging about outside in the dark, if you are going then you need to be in the gym because we do not want anyone walking around the school in the dark, and you cannot harass the DJ about which songs to play." The Sensei told his students who answered with a 'Yes sensei' well more like grumble.

When morning room ended, the students left for their first lessons. Nua began walking to her first lesson Music when Phoebe appeared in front of her. Nua looked around to see no one else was in the corridor, and then she glared at Phoebe.

"What do you want now, bitch?" Nua asked coldly and her red eyes were piercing right into Phoebe's, she only scoffed though and said right into Nua's face,

"You may have got Marik on your side now but your plan will never succeed because I can make Bakura stay with me, I have got this spell book after all and his trust too." She sneered and strutted off past Nua who growled yet carried on walking to her next lesson, Music.

Once Nua arrived into the loud classroom, she detected Marik, who was sitting in the back of the classroom where no other students were. His eyes caught sight of her and he smiled, motioning for her to sit next to him, so she did and they started talking. They started building up the plan to get Nua back together with Bakura since he wasn't in this class, and also think of ways to try and stop Phoebe from seeing them at the prom. But they grew hopeless as you couldn't exactly stop a person from going. She wouldn't ever get ill and she had the spell book. All Nua had, was the memories that she shared before with Bakura. Phoebe has the new memories of herself and him now.

When the lesson eventually began they only had 20 minutes left. So when the 20 minutes was up, Marik and Nua headed to History which was second that day. Marik frowned in disgust as he sat next to Phoebe, she pretended not to notice though as she flirted with Bakura, her finger twirling strands of her curly hair. Nua sat next to Bakura and opened her history book to see the teacher's hand writing under the fact file she had written last lesson.

_Why are there so many rubbing outs?_

So in reply Nua got a pen out from her pencil case and wrote that she had written things but preferred to keep them private once she had found out other people would be reading them. Then sir did the register and told his class what they were doing that lesson.

During the class, the teacher had left the classroom for he had to get the homework assignments that his students need in for the next week.

"Hey, didn't you have grey eyes before?" Bakura noted as he stared at Nua and her crimson red eyes.

"You mean grey contacts; I took them off because I wanted to." Nua had answered before carrying on with her school work.

"Well that was a smart decision; you looked ugly with those contacts on." He said and then Nua looked at Marik who chose to say something that would change the subject of conversation.

"Hey Bakura, you want to swap places so your with your girlfriend?" He suggested and Bakura nodded happily as they swapped their seats.

Bakura put his arm around Phoebe and pecked her cheek, then got on with the work that was assigned,

"Thanks for doing that." Nua thanked Marik, "At least I have someone next to me that I can talk to properly now." Nua added and they also got on with the piece of work set for them all.

After that lesson, Nua had Science, where she took the test along with Ryou and the rest of that class.

At lunch, Nua sat with Marik, Ryou and Yugi under the tree she had sat before.

While the group sat chatting, Nua noticed not so far away were Phoebe and Bakura. They were chatting with Yugi's older brother and his friends. A couple of times, they glanced at Nua and her friends, and chuckled or giggled, so she felt paranoid.

"Ugh, I remember when I used to do that with them, last time they kept laughing at you because you tried looking strong. I was such a fool, I just wanted to fit in with the crowd, and Bakura happened to think I was cool enough to be his best friend." Marik told his new friends with a sigh.

"Hey Marik? Are you still best friends with Bakura?" Nua asked Marik, glancing at Bakura who pushed Phoebe against a tree, kissing her dominantly.

"Eh, I dunno really now. He probably hates me along with Phoebe since I've started hanging out with you three. I really wanna kill Phoebe; she's messing with my best bud!" Marik nearly yelled but Ryou covered his mouth quickly.

"She has the spell book remember, I was lucky I stole it many years ago since it was so powerful and heavily guarded. Anyway, you'd need to stab her in the heart, and we are at school you do know." Nua told him truthfully, frowning in disgust at Bakura and Phoebe who had finished their kissing session; you could see a group of fan girls watching with twinkles in their eyes as they Aw'ed at the 'cute' couple.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Marik replied and the four all carried on chatting and eating their packed lunches.

Later that day, when school finished, Nua decided to go to the Domino Mall and look for an outfit to wear to the school prom.

While she was walking around, looking for a dress shop, she saw Marik talking to Bakura and Phoebe.

Nua used her thief skills to hide and listen to their conversation.

Bakura left to go somewhere and the conversation got a little more interesting.

"Phoebe, just let Bakura know the truth." Marik said.

"No, as you should have seen for the past few days, we are now a happy couple and Bakura no longer needs that annoying wench, he's finally getting over her after all those years! And we're meant to be together!" Phoebe told Marik and Nua suddenly felt really empty, in the place she swore her heart was supposed to be.

"Maybe Bakura has truly forgotten about me... Maybe it is better if he goes out with Phoebe..." Nua whispered to herself, unbeknownst to her, Marik had decided to leave Phoebe but he saw Nua and ran up to her.

"Nua! You heard that, didn't you...?" Marik said and Nua slowly nodded, "Don't listen to her, remember she is still a vampire and all she is doing is using Bakura. You actually love him and I know that he still loves you back." Marik told her and she sighed sadly.

"Yeah I know... It just got to me, I guess. Anyway I was just coming here to look for a dress shop, do you think you could help me at all?" Nua asked Marik who nodded; glad she would not stay upset.

The two teenagers then found a dress shop and began looking for a really good dress.

"So... what kind of clothes did you wear in your past, Nua?" Marik asked his female friend who looked around at all sorts of dresses.

"Eh, I would always wear clothes Bakura stole from tombs, at first I wore rags but whenever he found pretty dresses or something he'd give them to me," Nua told Marik, "My favourite outfit by far was a white dress, not too short but not too long, there were some golden yellow outline stitches in some places and a golden belt that had hieroglyphs inscriptions on the front of it which said, 'Queen of Thieves', Bakura had gotten some guy to put that message onto it. I had sneaked into the village of the Pharaoh one day and stolen a pair of sandals that were brown and had a special red stone lodged into each one above where my toes were. Oh and I usually actually I mean always had a red rose that matched my eyes on my head. That had given me a nickname, Red Rose Nua." Nua told him, a smile was placed on her lips as she stood in a daze.

"Well the belt part might be hard along with the sandals too, but we can try our best to find everything." Marik replied and the two started their massive search.


	5. Before The Prom!

**Chapter Five – Before the Prom!**

It had been a week since Marik and Nua had gone shopping; now it was Friday morning, the day of the Domino High prom!

Nua had woken up, got dressed and went to her kitchen to eat some breakfast when there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door and it revealed to be standing there, her golden belt that said "Queen of Thieves" in hieroglyphs. Nua grabbed it and hugged the belt while Ishizu and Marik, who were also at the door, smiled though Marik also chuckled.

"Thank you Ishizu and Marik!" Nua said as she hugged both said people.

"We only just managed to finish it this morning so that it's ready along with the rest of your outfit for tonight." Ishizu told Nua who grinned.

"I'm so gonna floor that vampire bitch tonight!" Nua said ambitiously, her fist high up in the air, "Anyway, Marik you going to walk to school with me?" She asked Marik who nodded a yes.

Ishizu then left while Nua let Marik inside.

"I was just eating my breakfast, you want anything?" Nua asked him as she continued eating her food.

"I'm fine." Marik answered and he looked at some pictures on a shelf.

Marik noticed a picture of Nua standing in front of a tomb. It looked as though nobody had managed to get inside of it except for her.

"Heh, that tomb is mine, Bakura got some of his men to build it for me, Bakura got his own not so far away. Oh and your sister took that picture for me in case any fools find it while I am out." Nua told Marik when she saw what he was looking at.

Once she finished eating her food, she brushed her teeth and left to school with Marik.

Yugi and Ryou were both going to meet Marik and Nua at school.

Ryou was already in morning room when his brother told him something which he did not like,

"Ryou, you aren't going to the prom tonight, I don't care if you wanted to go, even if you got a date which I doubt unless it's that ugly Amai girl. I'm going to the prom with Phoebe and I don't want you ruining it, tell your little friends that too." Bakura had said and he then left Ryou to sit with Phoebe.

'What should I do?' Ryou thought to himself sadly.

Marik and Nua then arrived at school and straight away they sat with Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, what's up?" Nua asked Ryou, noticing that he was unhappy.

"Bakura told me earlier that I can't come to the prom tonight…" Ryou answered her and she laughed, Ryou and Marik gave her a look.

"Eh, reminds me of a time when Bakura told me that the point of rules is to break them. Don't worry Ryou, you can still come, you can stay at mine after school until we leave for the prom." Nua told Ryou who blushed and she rolled her eyes.

"Where's Yugi by the way?" Marik asked Ryou.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling his brother has done something to him…" Ryou said with a fearful frown of great worry for his friend.

Then they noticed Yugi's brother walk into the classroom and sit with Bakura, Phoebe and his friends.

'Hm, that is the Pharaoh, isn't it? Well I'll have a word with him!' Nua thought to herself in anger.

"Be right back you guys." Nua told Marik and Ryou, she began walking up to Atem and his group.

Atem and the group noticed Nua walking up to Atem.

"What do you want?" Atem sneered at her.

"I want to know why Yugi is not here today." Nua stated with a warning look in her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Like it's any of your business, he's unwell." Atem replied but Nua did not believe that one bit.

"You've done something to him haven't you?" Nua growled and all of a sudden she ran out of the classroom.

"Damn, she's going to find Yugi, isn't she?" Atem said quietly to himself and he began chasing after her.

As in her past life she had been a thief, she ran quite faster than normal people, easily dodging people and cars, she may her way to Yugi and Atem's house in little minutes.

She opened the door and was greeted by silence, running upstairs she found Yugi's room and opened the door to Yugi tied up in his bed and duct tape on his mouth.

Nua quickly took the duct tape off, making sure she didn't hurt him and she untied the rope around him so he was free.

"Atem doesn't want you going to the prom tonight does he?" Nua said and Yugi nodded, then both teenagers suddenly heard a slam of a door so Yugi quickly opened his window and Nua jumped out. Landing safely, she caught Yugi who jumped out after her.

"Let's get to school." Nua told Yugi and the two rushed to school.

The school day went smoothly but at Lunch Nua was walking by herself and she received a punch in the face.

She stumbled back in shock but then her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Atem.

"You just love to ruin everything don't you, Phoebe is right! If we don't stop you, Yugi, Ryou and Marik, then you will ruin everything tonight at the prom!" Atem exclaimed and Nua frowned, it was Phoebe doing this.

"Pharaoh Atem, last time I saw you, many years ago, you were good hearted and fought for justice, but now you are the complete opposite. What has happened to the old you?" Nua asked him and he gave her an odd look before widening his eyes.

"_The_ Red Rose Nua?" He gasped and Nua slowly nodded.

"I know that both me and Bakura are your worst enemies but please help us this once. Phoebe is a Vampire who is always looking for trouble. She knows my past and Bakura's, and she's trying to take him away from me, she is hypnotising him and I fear tonight she will choose to make him a vampire or even worse, she could kill him. Ishizu had been the first to see and greet me after I had woken up from the dead, she is Marik's sister and that explains why Marik is now on my side along with Yugi and Ryou, though they found out when Marik accidentally called me Nua instead of my surname Amai. Atem, please will you help me? Help Bakura? She has one of the few spell books from your palace in Egypt so she is very powerful!" Nua told Atem who gasped.

Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"What was that?" Atem said beginning to run to where he heard it come from, Nua followed him.

The two reached to just about outside of their school to see a girl hiding behind a tree.

"What's wrong Katie?" Atem asked the girl, she quickly looked at the two, shaking tons.

"T-that thing!" She stuttered as she pointed to a dead corpse.

Atem made a disgusted noise while Nua walked up to it and examined it.

"Atem, this is evidence that what I said about Phoebe is true!" Nua told Atem who glanced to see in the corpse's neck was two bite marks.

"This person died a week ago…" Nua estimated to herself out loud, and then a few more students appeared along with a couple of teachers.

Nua walked away from them and left to her next lesson which was Science.

Phoebe, Bakura and Ryou were in Nua's Science class, sitting straight away next to Ryou they began chatting about the prom after school.

"Ishizu finished the belt this morning, here look." Nua said and she opened her bag enough for Ryou to see a golden belt with hieroglyphs on.

"Wow…" Ryou said in awe at it and Nua let him touch the belt. He traced around it and then looked back at Nua when their Science teacher came in.

Throughout the lesson, Nua would keep looking at Bakura and Phoebe.

Phoebe had looked straight back at her a couple of times until Bakura noticed them, they then stopped at that point.

At the end of the lesson, Nua was glad to be out. She and Ryou began walking to their History class.

"Hey Amai" Marik greeted Nua as she sat down next to him.

"Hello Marik" She greeted him back, opening her History Book she wrote down the date and title for the lesson.

"You okay after morning room?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I found Yugi tied up in his room, I'm worried what goes on there, stupid pha-Atem." Nua said, as Bakura was close she did not say Pharaoh.

"Fatum?" Marik repeated with a chuckle.

"I meant Atem." Nua told him and the teacher arrived so they got on with the lesson.

Halfway through the lesson, Nua started doodling in her History book and by the end of the lesson she realised that she had drawn her outfit for the prom.

"Wow Amai, you're a really good drawer!" Marik said beside her and she thanked him for the compliment. Nua made sure that Bakura and Phoebe did not see it though by ripping the page out and folding it up, stuffing it into her bag.

Later that day at Lunch, Nua was with Marik and Ryou under their tree, eating their lunches.

"Hey Amai! Marik! Ryou!" Yugi greeted the three; they all looked up and were surprised to see Atem standing beside his brother Yugi.

"Hey, you guys! Oh and also Yugi you don't have to call me Amai anymore." Nua replied with a grin, patting the space next to her for them.

Atem was the first to sit down, next to Nua while Yugi sat in a space to close the circle they had formed.

"So, did you tell Atem then? Marik asked Nua and she nodded.

"Yeah, he might as well know that his other enemy back in Egypt is here along with Bakura." Nua said with a grin.

"Ew! Atem, what the hell are you doing with those losers?" The group all suddenly heard Phoebe say in disgust.

"What the hell do you want?" Nua asked in annoyance.

"I only wanted to speak to Atem about something." Phoebe sneered at Nua then looked at Atem innocently.

"Phoebe, I know what you really are and I will no longer help you. I am going to help Nua get Bakura back. He truly belongs with her, not you." Atem told her with honesty and she huffed at him before stropping off.

"Thank you Atem…" Nua said quietly and stared at the ground as she ate the rest of her lunch.

The bell went soon after that and they went to their final lesson before going home…


	6. So much for a prom night

****So sorry for not updating this! I had finished writing chapter 6 for a while but I had started going on quizzaz and uploading this story onto there! :L

Well anyway, here is chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ryou and Nua were walking to second said person's house to get ready for the prom. Ryou had left his outfit at Nua's place the day before so that it did not get ruined if he kept it in his school bag.

Once they got to Nua's house, they both went into separate rooms and got dressed.

Nua had put her television on and you could faintly hear the weather reporter, "Tonight will be a very warm night! Probably the hottest night in Japan ever! It would be an ideal night for a party event you teenagers!"

"That's good!" Nua said in her room after hearing the weather report for the night.

"Yeah!" Ryou replied just as enthusiastically.

Once the two were ready, they left Nua's place and went to the Prom.

"Shouldn't we get Marik to come with us so we don't get mistaken as a couple?" Ryou asked Nua who rolled her eyes at him.

"Nah, it is okay Ryou, if any one mistakes us for girlfriend boyfriend I'll make sure they'll know not to again." She said to him, cracking her knuckles with a malicious grin that creeped Ryou out a little bit.

A few minutes later and the two teenagers arrived at their school Prom, standing just outside.

"Hey Ryou and Nua!" The said people turned to see Yugi and Atem.

"Hey you guys, have you seen Marik?" Nua asked them and they shrugged, but then pointed behind her and Ryou.

Looking behind them, they waved at Marik who they saw was approaching them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to get petrol for my motorbike." He told the group of boys and girl.

"Well then! Let's go inside!" Nua said pumping her hand up in the air, so the group walked into the main hall in the school.

"I'm gonna go look for Bakura, you guys can do whatever you want." Nua told them as soon as they got inside.

She walked off and looked around the hall; the disco lights tried blinding her so she had to squint to make sure she could see as she wandered around.

Nua found some couples kissing and barely anyone on their own, some couples stared at her as she was walking on her own.

She ignored them all and soon found Phoebe, but she was also on her own.

"Hmph, you're wearing your outfit from Egypt? What a waste, Bakura will be mine, don't you dare try and ruin my plan!" Phoebe said sharply and strutted off away from Nua.

Nua noticed Phoebe whisper a chant and Nua was confused until somebody walked through herself, Bakura.

"Damn it! Not the ghosts spell!" Nua growled and punched the wall next to her, a dent was made and she got an idea, she went to the food table and was able to hold a fruit, she put it back down and went back to Phoebe and Bakura.

Carefully, Nua grabbed Phoebe's purse with neither of them knowing and Nua got the spell book.

Nua quickly went off with the spell book to the girls toilets where it was empty.

Finding the page to turn back into a solid human, Nua chanted the spell and could see her reflection in the mirror.

"I better go and tell the others." Nua said to herself and went to go look for either Yugi, Atem, Marik or Ryou.

Meanwhile with Phoebe and Bakura…

Phoebe had found out that her spell book was gone.

'Ugh, Nua has gotten it! I better get that spell book back and finish my plan before anything else happens!' Phoebe thought to herself in annoyance.

"Kura honey, I'm just going to go to the bathroom, will you meet me on the roof pretty please?" She asked Bakura.

"Okay darling, see you there." Bakura replied walking off.

Phoebe started going on a search for Nua, and after a few minutes she found the girl walking around the hall looking for someone, probably one of her friends Phoebe guessed.

"Nua. You have something of mine and I want it back now." Phoebe told Nua who looked at her and shook her head.

"This spell book is not yours Phoebe; and I will not let your plan succeed, whatever it is." Nua told her firmly, but Phoebe would not give up, she grabbed the spell book that was in Nua's hand and tried taking it off of her, but Nua had her hands clutched deadly on the book.

"Nua!" Both of the girls heard Marik's voice say as he straight away helped Nua get Phoebe to let go of the spell book.

"Oh whatever, my plan can still work. Bakura is already where I want him to be!" Phoebe said with an evil smirk and she fled from the two.

"Crap." Nua swore, "But we still have a chance to save him." She told Marik determinedly and ran after Phoebe, Marik following behind her.

Meanwhile with Phoebe, she had already gotten to Bakura and the two continued their dance to the faint slow music in the background.

Phoebe slowly nuzzled her face into Bakura's shoulder as she hugged him.

"You look really beautiful tonight, you know darling." Bakura whispered in her ear, giggling, Phoebe used her right hand to move Bakura's sleeve up to reveal his milky white pale neck. She moved her head down and, sinking her fangs into his neck, began killing him.

Bakura growled like an animal in pain but he could not find any strength to get Phoebe off of him.

He felt numb and he began losing both his sight and hearing.

"Bakura!" Nua screamed as she caught up to the two. Marik slowed down with her and he gasped in shock at his best friend dying.

Phoebe scowled but carried on sucking the life out of Bakura, she glared at Nua who moved to save Bakura.

'W-why does t-that voice sound s-so f-familiar?' Bakura thought to himself, having a moment of Deja vu.

Nua felt sudden pain and stumbled backwards, luckily to be caught by Marik instead of falling on her butt.

He helped her get back her balance and she could only watch in horror as Phoebe take her teeth out of Bakura's now bloodied neck.

His lifeless body dropped to the ground and Phoebe laughed evilly while Nua glared at her with full complete hatred. Nua ran up to Bakura again and ripped off a bit of her white dress to dab Bakura's bloody neck with.

A few more gasps were heard so Nua and Marik turned around to see Atem, Yugi and Ryou who all looked much more pale and also ill too.

"B-bakura?" Ryou stuttered as he stared at his brother in shock.

Nua silently moved her hands to grab Phoebe around the neck, beginning to choke her straight away.

"You fucking bitch." Nua growled, her red eyes glowing much more dangerously than usual.

Phoebe's eyes went wide and she made strangling noises since her windpipe was being blocked.

"You better fix this problem now. I swear if you definitely have killed Bakura, I will kill you in an even worse way than you can imagine!" Nua threatened Phoebe who was going purple.

"F-fuck no!" She replied bravely, but Nua growled and strangled Phoebe even more.

"Argh! O-okay okay!" Phoebe choked out and Nua let go of her.

"He isn't dead yet. I'll save him for you Nua..." Phoebe said quietly, coughing a bit before slowly kneeling down next to the unconscious Bakura.

"Nua, I'll need to use the revive spell in the spell book. Can you find it for me please?" She asked Nua who nodded and began searching for said spell.

Once she found it, she turned the book around and Phoebe being chanting the spell.

Everyone there soon noticed that the bite wounds in Bakura's neck were clearing up and his chest slowly started moving, showing he was breathing, and therefore also alive.

"Now we just need to take him somewhere that isn't out in the open." Phoebe told the group.

"He can stay at mine as once he wakes up, I'll need to talk him." Nua told them all and she picked Bakura up, "Gee, he's a bit heavy. What the hells he been eating?" She huffed and Phoebe got an idea.

"Nua, he took me to the prom in his car so maybe we can find his keys and I can drive you both to your house?" She asked Nua who nodded, sighing in relief that she didn't really have to carry a heavy knocked out Bakura all the way home.

So the two girls did as had been said and once they got to Nua's home, said girl laid Bakura on her couch in the living room and Phoebe gave her Bakura's car keys before leaving.

_So much for a prom night..._


	7. A Secret Plan

**Just edited this story a bit and I will try and get chapter 8 done soon! I'm soooooo sorry, but recently I've had tons of tests in lessons like Science and Maths (Both in the big scary halls :O) and some English which were luckily in the classroom XD**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 7 of The Fallen Truth: A Secret Plan**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bakura groaned, stretching his arms as he opened his eyes and sat up. Where was he? He thought as he looked around the unfamiliar room. He felt a bit numb as he tried getting off of the bed and onto his feet, when suddenly the door opened to reveal... Femi?

"What the hell?" Bakura said with a scowl at the girl who was holding a tray. On tray there was a bowl with some steam coming from it along with a cup of some unknown liquid, he could not tell as the cup wasn't transparent.

"It's nice to see you too, Bakura." Femi said, sarcasm dripping through her words, "Anyway, here is your breakfast and I'll tell you what happened and why you are here, all right?" Femi told him as she got him to sit back down on the bed.

Once he got comfortable again, Femi began to inform him of the previous evening's events that took place.

(A/N: Nua just told him most of what happened to him and I don't want to waste time rewriting it all! :)

Bakura frowned at some parts of the long explanation, and when Femi had finished speaking, he put his cup down on the side table and said in denial:

"You do know how unbelievable that all sounds." Then he stood up, "So, I'll be leaving now." Femi gave him his car keys with an unsatisfied look and Bakura left her house.

The next school day, Nua went to her first lesson which was Literacy. Nua sat in her usual seat and the lesson began.

The class was reading a book and the teacher was picking students to read paragraphs out loud, Nua was one of those students and she was the second in line to read.

So when it came to her turn, she looked at the book closely and began reading the rest of the first page.

"I glared at him from a distance, he was different... Too different. Different from the person who I had once knew and now seems like many moons ago. When he left, I slowly walked up to where he once stood... and I kneeled down onto the rubble of the ground and sobbed my broken heart out." Nua finished the prologue and the teacher smiled at her before moving on.

The rest of the lesson whizzed by as Nua daydreamed, thinking about what she had to read out. It reminded her a bit of what was happening right now... and that was kind of suspicious or something.

An hour later, it was time for the students to go to their next lesson, for Nua the next lesson was Art. It was a lesson which she would have twice every fortnight.

She quite liked drawing, but she never thought that she was fantastic at it. She just liked to draw little pictures that reflected mostly on her mood at the time. She was brought to a memory in her past, when she would draw pictures to pass her time.

So in that classroom, Nua quickly took a seat near the back and once she was given an art book, she began drawing.

Meanwhile in another class, Social Studies which Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Phoebe were in, the four were chatting whilst all crowding around Yugi's desk. Since Phoebe was no longer a threat to anyone, they decided that they could try and become friends with her. That worked so now they were talking about Nua and Bakura... I wonder what exactly...?

Back with Nua, she had finished a drawing that was of a village in Egypt, a certain village. One that probably no one had heard of before, except for her and someone else...

The teacher had given her a few looks during the lesson since she was not doing the work that was set, but when they saw what she was drawing, they left her to it since they did not in the end want to interrupt her.

Later on at lunch time that day, Nua was meeting her friends outside in the warm air.

"Hey Nua." Marik greeted her as she arrived to the group plus Phoebe.

"Hey you guys... hello Phoebe..." Nua greeted them all back and warily also greeted Phoebe, still not sure about hanging out around the vampire who almost killed her boyfriend not so long ago.

"Nua, don't worry about Phoebe. She told us earlier that she no longer wants to hate us or anything, we think that she deserves another chance." Ryou told Nua and Nua sat down with them all.

"All right..." Nua accepted.

"-The hell are you doing with those losers, Phoebe?" They all suddenly heard Bakura's voice as he scowled at the group like they were all bugs or some rotten food.

"Er Bakura, do you mind not insulting my friends? Didn't Amai explain what happened to you back at the prom?" Phoebe asked Bakura with a sigh and he growled, annoyed at the group.

"I thought that she was lying, you must have been very gullible to suddenly become friends with her." He stropped off after telling them that.

"So, Nua. I'm guessing you never got to tell him the truth about who you are?" Phoebe turned to Nua who shook her head with a sad sigh.

"I just don't know how to..." She replied, suddenly paying more attention to the ground and then they had to go to their last lesson of the day.

Marik, Ryou and Phoebe all had Maths last that afternoon.

"So, do you two still want to try that idea tomorrow night?" Marik asked his two friends.

"Yeah all right, I can try and talk Bakura into going there tomorrow at 7 if you want?" Ryou suggested and they agreed. Also Phoebe was going to do the same but with Nua.

"I can't wait now! They'll finally be together again after how many years!" Ryou said with a wide grin, Marik and Phoebe smiled at him. So they spent the rest of the lesson doing their work before going home when the bell rung throughout the high school.


End file.
